Seulpour toujours
by gaya-difanto
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune femme au cheveux noir et au yeux violet, nommé Gaya, qui se retrouve Seul...pour toujours


P.S. Ceci est la vie de Gaya Difanto et ce n'est que pour m'amuser et informé mes amis de mon personnage que je l'ai écrite et je voulais simplement dire que la plupart des personnage sont ceux de (deviner qui ? ? ?) J.K.Rowling sauf : Malthus Rayne qui appartient a Vickie Leclerc (merci Vickie) Andréa Evans qui appartient a Audrey Anne (tanks Evans) Gaya Difanto et Stella Lumina qui m'appartiennent (UN GROS MERCI A MOI)  
  
(non du début)  
  
Mangemort à Poudlard  
  
Il était 2h du matin et elle n'arrivait pas a s'endormir, tous ces pensé et ces souvenir qui la hantait tous les nuit avait fini par lui enlevé le sommeil. Elle ne dormait que quelque heure pour reprendre des force. Cette nuit là, elle avait décider d'aller prendre une marche dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle vit, au loin, une silhouette d'un homme vêtu complètement de noir. Par curiosité elle s'en approcha. Cet homme aurait pu être son maître , mais celui-ci n'oserait jamais s'aventuré dans cette cour. En s'approchant elle remarqua un peu le visage de cet homme mystérieux, elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Il était grand, il avait un visage très pâle, des cheveux noir, long jusqu'au bas des épaule, et elle pu même remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, le bleu gris. Il murmura un faible « Gaya » et il s'enfui dans la nuit. Elle voulu le suivre mais il avait déjà disparu. Qui était cet homme, il savait son nom mais, elle, n'avait aucune idée de son identité et que lui voulait-il. Pourquoi avait-il apparu dans la cour puis disparu quelque moment plus tard. Cet homme avait réussi a perturbé son esprit pendant de long moment, elle retournait régulièrement dans la cour, pendant la nuit, au cas ou il reviendrait.  
  
Noël approchait très vite et elle n'avait pas vu l'homme, qui la hantait dans ses rêve, tout les nuits.  
  
Dans deux jours c'étais les vacances et elle ne savais pas où allé. Puisqu'elle ne voulait resté au château deux longue semaine, elle fini par décidé d'allé à la cachette de son maître. Elle détestait habité au château, mais elle y était obligé puisque c'était sa mission. Cette mission d'espionné Dumbledore et Harry Potter lui déplaisait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas le choix puisque c'était l'ordre de son maître. Elle descendit au cachot, où ce trouvait sa chambre, et se mit a agité sa plume sur un bout de parchemin :  
  
Cher commandant Rayne  
  
Comme vous le savez bien, je déteste resté au château et c'est pour cela  
  
que je voudrais votre permission de venir vous voir pendant les vacances de Noël. Je m'occuperait de trouvé une raison, de mon départ, pour le directeur Dumbledore et puis fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu a la cachette. En même temps vous pourriez me trouvé une mission simple pour me changer les idées. Merci Votre fidèle mangemort  
  
Gaya Difanto  
  
Elle roula le parchemin et l'accrocha a la patte de son hibou qui ,aussitôt près de la fenêtre, s'envola.  
  
Elle descendit pour manger. Elle s'assoie près du professeur Rogue et du directeur. Aussitôt ce dernier lui demanda : -Alors Mlle Difanto, où passez-vous vos vacance cette année. Severus semblait particulièrement intéressé. -Heu.je ne sais pas ! mais je vais probablement partit en voyage, non loin d'ici, pour changé d'air. Dit-elle. -Seul ? ? ? -Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-elle sèchement. Elle se dépêcha à mangé pour retourné dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où elle avait la sainte paix. En arrivant, Mistra, son hibou qu'elle envoyé il y a environ deux heure, était déjà revenu avec une lettre a la patte. C'était une lettre de Malthus, cela l'avait étonné qu'il lui réponde aussi vite. Puis la vitesse de son hibou était, aussi, incomparable, il avait fait l'allé retour malgré les millier de kilomètre. Elle lui donna un biscuit et commença sa lecture :  
  
Chère lieutenant Gaya  
  
Je vous donne cette permission tant voulu que vous m'avez demandé, mais il faut en conséquence, que vous trouvé une très bonne raison au directeur pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Puisque que vous êtes une de nos meilleure mangemort et que vous n'avez jamais raté une mission, vous avez mon entière confiance. Par contre, si le directeur vous propose que Severus vous accompagne, vous devez, en toute circonstance, refusé.  
  
Le commandant Malthus Rayne  
  
Elle était si heureuse de partir du château pendant deux semaine, mais elle ne put profité de cette joie très longtemps car on cognait a la porte. Elle ouvrit et c'était Dumbledore, elle l'accueilli et l'invita a s'asseoir. -Mlle Difanto, je ne puis vous laissé partir seul en voyage et c'est pour cela que je vous propose que le professeur Rogue vous accompagne. Proposa-t- il. -Je refuse directeur. Je fais ce voyage pour me reposé et être seul avec moi même ! -Bon, alors si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne peux refusé. Dit-il en se levant. Je vais vous laissez, passez une bonne nuit. Continua-t-il. -Vous de même ! lorsqu'il sortit, elle attendit un peu, puis elle prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de sa chambre. En direction de la sortit, elle entendit des voix qui provenait d'une pièce où la porte était entrouverte. C'était la chambre de Rogue, il parlait avec Dumbledore, Elle se mit sur le coté de la porte et écouta. -Elle a refusé mon invitation. Dit Dumbledore. -Que me proposé vous ? -Je n'ai plus d'idée, en fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'est ! -Alors je peut toujours la suivre. Proposa Rogue. -C'est notre dernière chance de savoir ce qu'elle est vraiment, commença-t- il, mais je veux que tu sois complètement discret. -Oui. Dumbledore approchait vers la porte, alors Gaya se dépêcha a partir en courant. Elle se dirigeait toujours vers la porte qui menait a la cour. -Il se doute que je suis une mangemort , pensa-t-elle, et il veux que Severus m'espionne, mais lui il sait déjà qui je suis en réalité. Que va-t- il faire ? Elle arriva devant la porte elle décida d'oublié tous ça pour le moment. Dehors le temps étais terrible et il faisait une très grand froid. La neige tombait, Gaya pouvait à peine voir deux mètre devant elle. Rendu devant la forêt, elle cacha sa cape dans un tronc juste avant de se transformé en loup. Elle s'aventura dans la forêt et sous un gros arbre, elle se coucha en boule.  
  
C'était comme tous le ans dans le temps des fête, elle se sentait seul. Bien que Malthus lui ait permis d'y allé, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de pensé à tout les autres qui fêtait en se réchauffant près d'un feu dans leur maison, mangeait de délicieux repas, développait des cadeaux, mais surtout, ils avaient une famille qui les aime. Gaya avait eu une famille, lorsqu'elle étais jeune, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire une famille. Sa mère est morte a sa naissance et elle a vécu avec son père, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. il la traitais comme une moins de rien, il voulais qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de très important dans le monde et, a part la nourrir, il ne faisait que la faire étudier. Lorsqu'il était passé minuit et qu'elle se plaignait pour lui dire qu'elle était fatigué, il la faisait travailler encore plus. C'est pour toute ces raison qu'elle a fini par s'abandonné au force du mal.  
  
C'était un 24 décembre, et elles attendait toute la famille de son  
père pour Fêté Noël. Gaya avait 6 ans et elle avait hâte de pouvoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, faire la fête. Tous les autres années son père allait fêté ailleurs la laissant seul dans son manoir, mais cette années tous serait différant, elle allait fêté, manger un très bon repas et si elle avait de la chance, peut-être aurait-elle des cadeaux. Elle n'y pensa pas de peur d'être déçu. -Père ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Il hésita et répondu : -que veux-tu. -heu.est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ? -a part cessé de me déranger.NON ! Elle ne répondit rien et monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il était trop de bonne heure pour se préparé et elle n'avait rien a faire. Elle aurait tant aimer aider son père a faire les décoration mais elle préféra ne pas le mettre en colère, car comme elle le connaissait, il lui aurait interdit de fêté.  
  
Le temps passa et il était rendu 5h du soir. -les invité devrait pas tardé a arrivé. Se dit-elle. En effet, quelqu'un cognait a la porte d'entré, elle alla ouvrir. C'était grand-père, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vit, mais elle voyait les membre de sa famille très rarement. -Bonjours ma petite fille, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix très grave, tu sais tu devrais changer de vêtement, ceux que tu porte ne convienne pas a cette famille. -et vous avec vos. Elle ne pu continuer car son père avait déjà mit une main devant elle. -Bonjours père, commença son père, vous avez l'aire en pleine forme. Dit-il gentiment, comme s'il voulait s'excusé. Et toi Gaya, vient ici tout de suite. Son père avança vers la cuisine et elle le suivi sans rien dire. -Ne t'avise plus jamais d'être impoli avec qui que soit ! compris ? -mais père. -COMPRIS ? ? ? -oui père. -a présent vas servir de quoi a boire a nos invité. -D'accort père. Elle avait déjà compris que la fête ne serait exceptionnel mais au moins elle n'était pas seul. Elle mit quelque vers sur un plateau et alla dans le salon, où tout le monde s'était réuni. Personne ne fit attention a elle, elle se sentait un peu comme un elfe de maison. Elle s'avança vers un homme qui avait un air bizarre, elle trébucha dans les pied de quelqu'un d'autre, et reversa tous les vers sur l'homme. Il se leva et si elle ne s'était pas tassé, il l'aurait sûrement frappé. Tout le monde s'était levé et s'était mit en colère. Aussitôt son père arriva et s'exclama : -Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la maladresse de ma fille, je vais tout arranger. Il alla chercher une serviette, et après, pris sa fille par le bras et la tira dans la cuisine. -JE T'AVAIT DIT DE RESTER TRANQUILE. S'écria-t-elle. -mais père j'ai trébuché. dit-elle a voix basse. -IL N'Y A AUCUNE RAISON VALABE, DE QUOI VAIS-JE AVOIR L'AIR MAINTENANT DEVANT MA FAMILLE HEIN ? ? ? -Ce n'était qu'un accident. -MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE ET JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE TOUTE LA SOIRÉE. Elle monta en silence et se coucha dans son lit, mais sans dormir. -Ces la première fois que je peux fêté Noël et je gâche tous. Pensa-t-elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
Elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas pensé a ses souvenir. Elle en n'avait déjà assez la nuit.  
  
-je devrait rentré, pensa-t-elle, j'ai mes bagage a préparé pour demain.  
  
Elle se leva et couru vers le château. Elle entra et partit vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle croisa le professeur Mcgonagall. -bonjours. Dit Gaya, mais il n'y eu qu'un grognement qui sortit de sa bouche. Mcgonagall poussa un cri aigu et s'enfui en courant. Gaya avait complètement oublié qu'elle était encore en loup. Elle sortit pour allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, se retransforma en humain et retourna a sa chambre. Elle se coucha et aussitôt, elle s'endormi.  
  
-Ne vous approché pas. Cria Gaya. Il y avait une gigantesque silhouette qui s'approchait vers elle. -Je vous le répète, ne vous approché pas. La silhouette l'avait pris par les deux bras et la lança dans le lac juste a côté. Aussitôt elle se retrouva a calé dans un tunnel, un tunnel noir. En tomba elle pu voir qui était cette silhouette.c'était.c'était son père. Il avait un regard diabolique, avec les yeux rouge et un sourire dément.  
  
Gaya se réveilla en sursaut, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, que signifiait-il ? Elle se leva et alla se mettre devant un miroir. Dans son rêve son père y était mais c'était impossible, son père est mort. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur elle. Elle se reprocha du miroir et elle recula, apeuré, comme si une grosse araignée venait de tombé dans le miroir. -Mais.mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ? ? Elle se regarda de plus près et ses yeux avait bel et bien changer de couleur. Au lieu d'avoir ses yeux bleu habituelle., ils avaient viré au mauve foncé. Elle feuilleta son grimoire de magie. -bon.yacht.yeillion.yeux ! Elle lu :  
  
« Parfois, si un enfant naît avec une couleur de yeux original, ça peut être causé par les couleur différente des deux parents. La couleur peut aussi être causé par un gène qui vient de l'un de leur ancêtre et si. »  
  
-ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ! Elle lu un peu plus bas.  
  
« Si vous avez toujours eu les yeux d'une couleur, et que vous vous réveillé un matin avec les yeux d'une autre couleur, c'est causé par le rêve que vous avez fait. C'est que vous avez rêvé a un membre de votre famille et dans votre rêve , il avait les yeux d'une autre couleur que la dernière fois dont vous l'avez vu, ça se peut que la couleur ces mélanger avec la couleur de vos yeux, mais ce cas arrive très rarement. »  
  
-Dans mon rêve, père avait les yeux rouge, et moi j'ai toujours eu les yeux bleu. Le rouge et le bleu mélanger, donne mauve. Pensa-t-elle, immédiatement. Elle s'habilla et monta a la grande salle pour allé manger. Elle s'assoie a la place ou elle est toujours. -Bonjour, dit Dumbledore, c'est aujourd'hui que vous partez ? -Bonjour, oui mes chose son prête dans ma chambre. Répondit-elle. -Comment y allé vous ? demanda-t-il. -Je vais transplané. -d'accort. Il ne rajouta rien et elle non plus. Gaya remarqua que Dumbledore regardait Rogue d'un drôle d'air. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais si elle transplane, Rogue ne pourrait pas la suivre. Après mangé elle avait un cour de défense contre les force du mal a donné au sixième année de Gryffondor et de serpentar. Elle alla a son local, où elle donnait ses cours et dès que tous les élève furent arrivé, elle commença son cour. -Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre un sort qui devrait vous intéressé, c'est un sort qui sert a formé un bouclier autour de vous. Le Bulium Bouclium. Je vais commencer par vous faire écrire la théorie sur ce sort et ensuite nous ferons des pratique. Ouvrer vos livre « Comment se défendre » a la page 83 et recopié les ligne de 6 à 22. Je ne vous en ferai pas trop copié parce que je sais que vous aimez pas ça et de toute façon le reste est inutile. Tout les élèves commençaient a copié et Gaya commença les présence. -Potter ? demanda-t-elle. -Oui ? -Où est Andréa Evans ? -Je ne le sais pas, personne de nous le sais. Répondit-il. -Et avez-vous informé Dumbledore ? -Oui ! -Merci ! c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Gaya était une prof qui était aimé de tout les élève.  
  
Après les cour elle alla dire au revoir à Dumbledore et alla dans sa chambre. Juste avant qu'elle transplane, Dumbledore entra dans sa chambre. -Heu. mlle Difanto, Je voulais juste savoir où allez-vous exactement. Demanda-t-il. -Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ceci. Répondit-elle sèchement. -Parce que je sais où vous allez, vous allez rejoindre votre maître, Voldemort. -comment.qui.comment savez-vous. Dit-elle en s'éloignant. -Severus Ma tout dit. Au même moment, il entra. -Toi.Sale traître. cria-t-elle a Rogue. Celui-ci avait un sourire narquois et lui lança le sort qui servait a l'attaché avec des corde transparente, mais il n'eu pas le temps car elle avait déjà tout pris ses affaire et transplané. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce, sombre, éclairé seulement par une petite torche et cinq seconde plus tard, Rogue apparut devant elle. Instinctivement, elle prit sa baguette et lui lança un « Locomotor Mortis » Rogue eu les deux jambe bloqué et tomba sur le coup. Elle fit un sortilège de lévitation humaine et amena Rogue dans la salle du maître. -Gaya, tu es déjà arrivé. Dit Malthus. -Oui, et j'ai même amené un vieux ami, ce traître. Dit-elle, avec de la rancune dans la voix, en couchant Rogue par terre. -Quoi, s'écria Voldemort, Rog.Rogue nous a trahi. -Il nous trahi depuis toujours, il est espion a Poudlard. Dit Gaya. -C'est.c'est impossible. Dit Malthus surprit. -Si c'est possible.S'écria Rogue. -ENDOLORIS, cria Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur. Voldemort cessa et dit à Rogue : -Va falloir souffrir avant de mourir. Mais avant que Voldemort lui refasse endoloris, Rogue eu le temps de transplané. Gaya et Malthus sauta à l'endroit où il était mais il était trop tard. Voldemort riait, d'un rire diabolique. -heu.maître, il s'est enfui. Dit Malthus d'une voix faible. -Je sais, répondit simplement Voldemort. -Mais. -Tu crois que je n'arriverai pas a le retrouvé. -heu. -J'ai deux moyen de le retrouvé, premièrement, a quoi penses-tu que sert la marque que tu a sur le bras . Déjà avec ça je sais exactement où il est et ne me dit pas que tu as oublié cette Stella Lumina. Rogue en est fou et il se laisserait même tué pour ne pas que je la tue. Malthus eu un sourire diabolique et dit a Voldemort : -Vous êtes le meilleur Maître. -Heu.Maître, je me demandais.puisque je ne retourne pas à Poudlard, est-ce que vous pouvez me faire la Marque. Demanda Gaya. -Oui, Je vous la ferai. 


End file.
